The Orphans of Time
by queenofutem
Summary: Long ago in a never ending war, hundreds of time children were taken from their world and sent to others where they would stay until it was safe to return. That day never came. Now the Scorpion Corpses are rising and they are out to destroy the remaining eighteen orphans. Now its up to The Doctor and Rose to save them and show them how special they really are.
1. When Something Goes Bump

I stretched lazily and blinked at the harsh sunlight streaming in from the windows. Groaning I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I had been home from school the whole week after receiving a concussion during a soccer game. Thankfully I was feeling better today. Ignoring the large amount of texts and emails that continued to light up my phone, I stumbled into the kitchen and over to the fridge. Pulling out the jug of orange juice, I poured myself a glass I took from the kitchen cabinet. I hopped on the counter and took a sip from my juice. As I sat with the morning light bathing my back I could have sworn I saw a streak of tan and pink fly past the kitchen door. I hoisted myself off the counter and walked over to the door. Glancing outside, the only thing that I saw was a cardinal sitting on one of the branches of the birch tree that stood in the massive flowerbed. Sighing I turned away from the door and walked over to sink.

As I placed the glass in the sink a large crashing sound came from the upstairs hallway. I grabbed my hunting knife that I had left out on the counter and tied it to my leg so it would be hidden by my combat boots. Racing into the living room I grabbed my phone and silenced it, before putting it into my back pocket and throwing on my combat boots. I darted for the stairs and skipped over the creaky step two from the top of the staircase. I paused and listened for any sign of movement when I heard footsteps and the murmuring of a man. I inched silently down the hallway towards my brother's bedroom door. I saw the bedroom door begin to open, so I threw myself into the hallway bathroom. The voices were now louder as they began to walk down the hallway on their way to the stairs. As the figures walked past the bathroom door, I noticed they wore long orange cloaks with large hoods covering their faces. Their hands were looked like long metallic claws, as did their shoeless feet. I was about to step out of the shadows and into the hallway when someone grabbed my waist and wrapped their hand around my mouth.

"Don't make any noise whatsoever or else they will find us," a familiar male voice whispered softly in my ear. "Nod if you understand." I hesitated but began to nod slowly. "Follow me ok. Don't run off on your own. We cannot have them getting their hands on you." The man whispered as he released his grip. His cool hand found my warm one and grasped it. As though he was silently counting down I counted three squeezes before he pulled me down the hallway and around the corner. Silently, the man opened my bedroom door and pulled me inside with him. Blinking in the sudden brightness, I stumbled forward and turned to face the man. As I turned around I saw someone that was supposed to be in Europe, not some small town in North America. Yet, he was behaving just like his character would in my favorite TV show ever. My jaw dropped.

"No way…" I said under my breath. "It couldn't be…"


	2. The Running Begins

The Doctor finished sonicing the door before turning around to face me. "Doctor?" I asked cautiously.

"Wait you know who I am? Well that's a change," he said curiously.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked as I walked forward and poked him. "Are you Christopher Eccleston or are you actually the Doctor?"

"Ah! This must be the universe where I am in a TV show! Blimey you humans are brilliant! Although I don't quite agree with Moffat's perception of my life. Most of my companions just settle down and have families. Oh and I am not as thick when it comes to love!"

"Yes you are you daft alien! Do you not remember how long it took for you to figure out that I felt the same way about you?" a woman asked as she walked into my room from my closet. It was Rose Tyler. "Here," she said as she handed me a suitcase. "You need to pack as much as you can. We only have a few moments before they realize we are up here."

" But… What's going on here?" I demanded trying to keep my voice from raising too much.

"Listen, we don't have much time. I will explain more when we get into the Time Vortex, but you are in grave danger and we need to get you and several others out of this universe." The Doctor said rushing around the room. Rose gave me a smile and went to stop him from breaking my stuff.

"Ok, so how much time do I have?" I asked throwing my suitcase on my bed.

"You have at least five minutes to pack. Any more and they might discover us." the Doctor explains as I rushed into my closet and started grabbing clothes off my hangers and shelves. When I carried an armful of my favorite t-shirts and jeans out of my closet I saw the Doctor standing over my suitcase and sonicing it. He turned around and gave me a goofy grin.

"Don't worry about restricting what you pack. I adjusted the suitcase so its bigger on the inside." he explained. I rolled my eyes and went to lay my clothes in the suitcase. When I couldn't reach any further I let go of the clothes and waited a second before I heard a thump. I laughed and ran into my closet and brought out the rest of my favorite clothes and some dresses and sweatshirts before rushing to my dresser to grab pajamas and underwear. The Doctor blushed when I grabbed my underwear and bras from the one drawer, causing Rose to laugh.

"Its not like you haven't seen my knickers before Doctor!" Rose giggled as I tossed my underwear into the suitcase. I gave them a look and rush back into my closet.

"Is there anything special I need to bring besides clothes?" I asked dumping various pairs shoes into the suitcase.

"As soon as we get everyone into the other dimension we are going to stop at a planet where the world's largest mall is so you can all grab stuff you may have forgotten or do not have. You can buy hygiene products and other things there that will be necessary. If you want any personal items I suggest you grab them because we cannot guarantee if or when we will be able to return." The Doctor said ignoring the giggling Rose. I nodded and began throwing things into a cardboard box I had sitting next to my garbage can waiting to be taken downstairs. I manage to strip my walls and shelves of pictures, artwork, jewelry, and trinkets and lower them into the rapidly filling suitcase. I empty my bedside table of CDs, DVDs, and books before zipping up the suitcase and grabbing my purse. The Doctor grab the suitcase off the bed and heads for my bedroom window. As the Doctor turned around to tell me to hurry up a huge crashing noise comes from the main floor of the house. I managed to grab my laptop and camera from my desk and shove them into my purse before running to my window. I could see the TARDIS was hidden across the street in a grove of trees and it sounded like the creatures were currently trying to break my bedroom door down. The wooden door wasn't going to hold for long even with the sonic's modifications. The Doctor scales the window sill and jumped onto a near by tree branch. He then jumped to the ground and catches my suitcase that Rose had just tossed over the railing. Rose pushed me towards the window and I hesitantly jumped. I grabbed the tree branch just in time and hear the Doctor yell at me to let go. I released my grip on the rough bark of the tree and let myself fall into the Doctor's waiting arms.

"Rose don't even jump to the tree we don't have time!" the Doctor yells as Rose jumped over the window sill. He caught her bridal style and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and my suitcase and yelling at me to run. I took off sprinting towards the grove with them on my heels. As we reached the street I heard my door give way to the creatures. Once we reached the TARDIS I looked back to see the strange creatures jumping over the railing and sprinting towards us. The Doctor unlocked the door and then quickly pulled Rose and I inside. The Doctor sat my suitcase down and then began to race around the console hitting various buttons and then pulling a neon green lever, he sent us flying into the vortex.


	3. Welcome Aboard!

As I caught my breath, I stood on the ramp leading up to the console. I took in the TARDIS interior Rose walked over to me and grabbed my suitcase. "Let's get you settled in and then the Doctor and I will answer all your questions." I nodded before taking a step, only to have my knees buckle at the sharp pain in my head. The Doctor rushed forward and began to sonic me with his screwdriver.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a concussion Rachel?" The Doctor exclaimed helping me over to a door that had appeared in the side of the wall. Rose opened the door and the Doctor helped me inside the room. I looked around to discover we were in the med bay. The Doctor helped me sit down on the examining table before he started rummaging through the various cabinets along the one wall. "Here this will help the healing process speed up." The Doctor said as he handed me a cup of dark green liquid. "How did you even get a concussion?"

"I was playing in a soccer tournament last weekend and I got slammed into the ground by another player. He thought I purposely kicked the ball at his face when I was really only trying to score a goal. I've been home per my doctor's orders resting this whole week." I explained. I took the cup of liquid from the doctor and quickly gulped it down. Surprisingly it tasted like mint and chives, not some gross slimy substance that it looked like. I was began to feel better than I had in weeks as the liquid did its job. After a quick physical exam and a final check on my head the Doctor declared me "unconcussed", and Rose took me out into the hallway where we retrieved my suitcase and went off in search of my bedroom. The Doctor said that the TARDIS would have a room ready for me in the first hallway off the console room. Rose started to walk down the hallway and I jogged to catch up to her.

"So how are you coping with all this?" Rose asked me as we searched for the door with my name on it. "Most people freak out the second they get in the doors."

"I think it helps I know the whole background story of the Doctor since we have the TV show instead of the real him." I explain. We continue chatting about our universes "Doctor" when I see a marble staircase appear at the end of the hallway.

"Looks like the TARDIS is doing a bit of redecorating." Rose says with a laugh. "That garden wasn't there earlier and neither was that staircase." We climbed the staircase to find ourselves in a large oval shaped room with what looks like 20 million doors, but after counting there were only 18. Each door is different and has silver writing across the top of it, yet I cannot read any of the words. One door catches my eye. Its a rough looking, dark brown, wooden door that appears to have little flecks of paint embedded within the grains of the wood. I notice my name is scrawled in beautiful cursive along the top of the door frame in shiny silver paint. A little picture of a lamb appears next to my name, and Rose and I look at each other. "I wonder why there is a lamb next to my name," I say as we move towards the door.

"The TARDIS takes the meaning of your name and illustrates. Rachel happens to mean lamb in Hebrew." The Doctor explains walking down the hallway towards us. "Why don't you go in? I would like to make sure it is to your liking, not that I doubt the TARDIS's design ability." The Doctor says as he pats the hallway wall. The lights flicker and the TARDIS appears to hum in response to her Doctor's words of affection. I take a deep breath and then turn the knob and push into my new room.

A large tree stands in the middle of my room with its branches reaching out to all the edges and corners. Colorful mason jars hang from the branches and reflect prettily off the silver leaves of the tree. As I walk in I notice the floors are a dark cherry wood and that the walls are a royal blue color. I set my purse and suitcase down and venture further into my room. On the other side of the tree there is a large white four post king size bed with a purple canopy and curtains. The large bed sits in an area, that resembles the dormer window in my old room, off the main portion of the room. The bedspread is a blend of different hues of dark blues and bright purples with little swirls of silver mixed in. Large fluffy pillows that come in different shades of blue and purple are piled at the head of the bed. I walked around the edge of the bed and turned around to see the Doctor sonicing the tree in the middle of the room

"Rose look! She has a tree in her room!" The Doctor said, tracing the patterns of the bark.

"Doctor stop sonicing the tree or I am going to hide all the bananas!" Rose exclaims. The Doctor mumbles something about parties and bananas before going to grab my suitcase from the hallway. Two large night stands sit on either side of the bed and in front of two windows that appear to overlook a courtyard garden. I look around in awe. The room is more than I could've imagined. The wall with the door leading to the hallway is lined with bookshelves just waiting to be filled and a big wooden desk that juts out from the one section of book shelves. On the wall to the right of the tree there is a big window seat overlooking what appears to be a rose garden and on the wall to the left of the tree there are two doors. The first door leads to a large walk in closet, and the second door leads to a large bathroom complete with a jacuzzi bath tub and a steam shower. I run back into my room where the Doctor and Rose stand and give the Doctor a big hug.

"Its perfect!" I exclaim pulling away from the Doctor as he awkwardly pats my back. We all jump when a bark comes from the suitcase now sitting on my bed. Puzzled, I rush over and unzip it. My puppy, who must have jumped, unnoticed, into the suitcase while I was packing tumbles out bringing a pile of socks with her. She stumbles and shakes her head before taking in her surroundings. Immediately Rose and I begin to laugh. The Doctor however does not find it funny when my puppy begins to chase him around the room.

"What type of puppy is she?" asked Rose as we watched the Doctor trip over his own shoelace and land in a heap on the floor.  
"She is a golden retriever. Only got her a few days ago though so I am still trying to figure out a name." I explained. The Doctor was now squirming to try and get the puppy off his chest so it would stop licking his face.

"Would you two stop laughing and help me before I am licked to death or my leather jacket gets all hairy?" the Doctor whined. I walk over and scoop the squirmy puppy off the Doctor and bring her over to Rose.

"I was going to name her Luna but her coat looks almost reddish so how about Ginger?" I said I glanced over at the Doctor who was still brushing fur off his black jacket.

"Definetly name her Ginger. She does seem to be a little spitfire." Rose says with a laugh as Ginger tries to lick her face.

"Now you get settled in and unpack while Rose and I go make tea. Feel free to wash up if you please. Come out into the garden the TARDIS added at the base of the stairs," said the Doctor. Rose pulled the door shut as the two left my room and I was left to stand around and admire the TARDIS's interior design style. I dragged my suitcase over to my bed and began to unpack. I placed my art portfolio next to my desk and then began placing my books, trinkets, and picture frames on the shelves. By the time I finished putting everything I brought with on the shelves only about an eighth of them were filled. I sighed at the emptiness and decided I would just have to buy some stuff on the mall planet to get rid of the emptiness. I turned around to figure out where to put the rest of my pictures when they disappeared out of the box. When I turned around I saw that they were now hanging up on a bulletin board behind my desk. I hung all my clothes up in the closet and threw the rest in the dresser that sat on the back wall of the closet. A jewelry box on top of the dresser appeared when I was thinking of a place to put my jewelry I brought with and a whole shelving system appeared for my seven pairs of shoes. Since that was the last of my stuff I zipped up the suitcase and stored it on the top shelf of the closet before returning to my room.


	4. Time Children

After a quick yet relaxing shower, I stood in my closet trying to decide what to wear before I decided on a pair of black short shorts and a simple royal blue tanktop. I pulled my hair into a braid and slipping on my black converse chucks. I grabbed my phone from my purse and pocket it before venturing into the hallways of the TARDIS.

I walk down the staircase with Ginger in my heels and out the French doors that lead to the garden. I walk through an opening in a hedge and spot the Doctor and Rose sitting on a bench in a gazebo. I clear my throat as I walk up the steps and resist the urge to laugh when the Doctor nearly jumps out of his skin. Rose winks at me and I realize they must have been flirting or something for the Doctor to even act like that. I plop down on a bench and take the cup of tea the Doctor has poured for me and add a good tablespoon of sugar. I take a sip of tea and look up to see the Doctor and Rose starring at me.

"I assume you have some questions about what's going on," the Doctor prompts. I nod and place my cup on the stone table.

"Yes. I have lots of questions." I reply with a shaking breath. "I still don't believe that this is really happening."

"I know the feeling." Rose says shooting a glance at the Doctor.

"Alrighty then. What are your questions?" The Doctor says giving Rose a pointed look.

"Well to start off what were those creatures and what did they want me for?" I ask remembering the large cloaked figures chasing us.

"Ah yes the Scorpion Corpses. They joined forces with Daleks during the Time War in order to rid the universe of Time lords. Some of them managed to survive the Time War and they are now hunting down the Time children that were hidden in 13 different parallel universes during the Time War. They have wiped out all of the Time children in all other universes except this one. We managed to get here just in time. Well, I did help that we might have stole the list of names of the children they were going after so we could help them." The Doctor explains. All of the sudden it hits me. They are going after Time children.

"You don't mean…" I say, my eyes going wide. The Doctor nods and Rose gives me a slight smile. "There is no way on Earth I am a Time Lady. Are you mad? Wait… no don't answer that. You are definitely a mad man in a blue box!" The Doctor looks offended at the comment but Rose looks like she is about to explode from trying not to laugh.

"I am not a mad man in a box!" the Doctor exclaims. That sets Rose off laughing and causes the Doctor to pout. After a few seconds Rose collects herself and begins to speak.

"When the Time War began, a secret program was started up to place Time children in parallel universes with foster families. This universe received the last TARDIS full of children. Then once the children were in the hands of their foster families the TARDIS returned to Gallifrey where the war ended later that day. Since the Time Lord's greatest enemy the Daleks were destroyed that day, the TARDIS did not inform the Doctor of this process until a few months ago when she sensed something was wrong. She then alerted us of the program and we have been scouring the parallel universes for Time children ever since. This is the last universe used to care for the children and looks like we got her just in time. Thank god you all ended up in the same general area. Last universe you were spread across the planet…" Rose trailed off. The Doctor squeezed her shoulder before popping up from his spot on the bench.

"So I believe its time we head to the console room and go rescue the rest of the Time children! Rose, you and Rachel need to be prepared for Plan 111." the Doctor called as he walked out of the room. I turned to Rose and gave her a look.

"You have 111 plans?" I asked in disbelief.

"Actually thats only a fraction of them." Rose replied with a sigh. "Come on. I will fill you in on the plan as we get ready." We walked out of the room and went through a maze of hallways till we came to what had to be the wardrobe room.


	5. The High School Rescue Mission

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked the Doctor as I straightened the skirt of my dress. "Don't you think they will recognize me? I mean I do go to this school and most of the teachers and staff know me." I protest.

"Here!" The Doctor says as he tosses a pair of glasses at me. "Put these on and use the physic paper if you have to!" He turns away and goes back to pressing buttons on the TARDIS dashboard.

"I don't have physic paper." I mumble as I stick my phone in my pocket to discover a wallet that appears to have several fake IDs and blank pieces of paper. "Nevermind then…" I say turning to Rose. "So who do we need to get out of there and how much time do we have?"

"Here you go. I just printed out a list of names for you and Rose. You guys will be incharge of grabbing to children highlighted in yellow. I am going to get the children highlighted in green. We are going to attempt to get everyone in the TARDIS in under 25 minutes. Now hold on tight. We will be landing shortly." the Doctor explained as he pulled a lever that sent the TARDIS rocking in a very violent manner. Within a minute we landed with a large thump and immediately headed for the door. I looked down at the list and let my jaw drop in shock.

TIME CHILDREN: UNIVERSE 13

-Carissa A. Rm 307 -Baryl B. Rm 329

-Jesse B. Rm 127 -Mitch B. Rm 242

-Sean C. Rm 307 -Patricia F Rm 329.

-Nathan G. Rm 301 -Spencer G. Rm 242

-Ryan K. Rm 301 -Carmella R. Rm 301

-Jade R. Rm 102 -Rachel R. Rm 127

-Tyler R. Rm 182 -Aurora S. Rm 180

-Mikayla S. Rm 145 -Sammi S. Rm 271

-Amber V. Rm 299 -Mauro Rm 240

"We are all time children?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. You are all friends by nature. At some point your subconsciousness reached out to one another and caused you guys to become friends. Sure you guys were able to become friends with humans, but you all shared a bond that kept you together. Despite the fact it made you stronger as a group, you became vulnerable from all being in the same general area." the Doctor said grabbing a clipboard before pushing the TARDIS door open. Rose and I hurried after him with our own clipboard and found ourselves in the greenhouse just outside one of the stairwell doors. "Hurry up you two we only have a 20 minutes left!" The Doctor soniced the door open and we began to climb the stairs. Rose and I ran off to the 2nd floor while the Doctor continued on to the 3rd floor.

"Ok. Let's get Mitch and Spencer first." I said to Rose crossing their names off the list as we continued down the hallway. We came to the classroom door and I turned to Rose, "These two might recognize you from the show so I think its best you stand watch. Give me one second." I knocked on the door before I slipped inside. As soon as I began to speak I could tell that Mitch and Spencer recognized my voice even with me trying to modify it. "Excuse me Mr. Smith, my name Cassandra Blake," I began quickly showing the physic paper to show some identification. "I am with the FBI and I need to borrow Mr. Mitchell Batis and Mr. Spencer Gordon. They will be leaving for the day I am afraid." I turned to the two boys and winked. "You best hurry up young men. We need to get several other students before we continue," I said with a sickly sweet voice. As they gathered their stuff I slipped into the hallway where Rose was exiting with the classroom next door with Mauro.

"I figured we shouldn't waste time if he was in the classroom next door." Rose explained.

"Uh Rachel, what the hell are you doing impersonating an FBI agent?" Mitch asked as the classroom door closed behind him. I step to the side to reveal who was standing behind me. "What is Billie Piper doing here?"

"Who is Billie?" Rose asked looking at me. "Oh! Is that the lady that plays me in the TV show? My name is Rose." she replied holding out her hand.

"Wait you are actually Rose Tyler?" Spencer managed to ask.

"Yes now we need to get the other five before we run out of time! We will explain about later! Got it?" I say taking off down the hallway. "Everyone follow me!" We raced down the hallway and to the main staircase. I looked down at my watch. "We have 14 minutes!" I said as we exited the staircase. "Rose you need to go get Jesse and Jade. Jesse is in Rm 127 and Jade is in Rm 102. I will grab Tyler, Mikayla, and Aurora. I will meet you back at the staircase that we started at. If I am not there in 12 minutes go to the TARDIS."

"Excellent plan! I will take Mauro, you take Mitch and Spencer." Rose replied as she ran down the hallway with Mauro on her heels.

"Ok you two. We have 12 minutes and 3 people to get before heading to the opposite side of the school. Let's go." I said ignoring their questioning glances. We got halfway down the hallway when felt the ground begin to shake. It was only slight but I knew it didn't mean anything good. "Mitch! You need to go next door and grab Tyler while I get Aurora. Take some physic paper," I order as I hand him my booklet of paper. "Tell the teacher he is leaving for the day on the account of family emergency." I open the door without even knocking. "Excuse me, could I see Aurora Staggs?" The teacher looks up and narrows his eyes at me.

"And who might you be?" he asks. I realize he was my health teacher the previous year.

"Cassandra Blake. I work with the CIA. I whip out the sheet of physic paper I tore from the booklet. "Miss Staggs needs to come with me. She will be leaving for the day." I say, trying not to sound desperate. He nods his approval and Aurora and I rush out of the room. Mitch, Tyler, and Spencer stand outside waiting for us. "I am really sorry but I have no time to explain anything. You guys are going to have to trust me. We need to get Mikayla and fast! We are down to 7 minutes!" I head down the hallway where I see the teacher leaving Mikayla's room and head for the copy room. I sprint into the classroom and lock eyes with Mikayla. "Excuse me Miss Smith, my name is Cassandra Blake. I am going to need you to come with me." Mikayla opens her mouth to say something when I give her a pointed look. She nods and grabs her stuff before following me out of the room.

As we enter the hallway a large crash comes from the top of the school. The building shakes and you can hear cries and screams coming from throughout the school. I look at my watch. They are 3 minutes early. "Shit! The Scorpion Corpses are here! Run!" I order as I hear people storming down the stairwell closest to us. We sprint down the hallway and to the staircase where the Doctor, Rose, and I had originally started. climb up a few steps and look up the staircase. The Scorpion Corpses are entering the staircase from the third floor. I turn around, "Go out that door and around the corner and into the greenhouse. I will be there in a second." I wait until they are all out the door before running back into the hallway. I glance down the hallway Rose was supposed to be taking care of and make sure it was empty. I rush back into the staircase and see the monks are coming down the stairs from the second floor. I rush out the door and head for the greenhouse. Rose as rushing everyone into the TARDIS when I run into the greenhouse. "We have company!" I scream as Rose and I run into the TARDIS. You can hear the glass door shatter just before the TARDIS begins to dematerialize. Rose and I glance at the console and notice the Doctor is not doing his usual dance around it. Rose's face pales as she runs for the doors. She tries to open them but they don't budge. She screams in frustration before running back towards the console. She tries to stop the dematerialization process but its too late. Frantically trying to make the TARDIS go back she ends up tripping over an unseen lever that opens the panel concealing the heart of the TARDIS. Everyone we had just picked up is huddled in the corners of the console room and they all look away from the brilliant light coming from where Rose stands. And as quick as it appears the light fades away, leaving Bad Wolf behind. Bad Wolf hits a button and suddenly the TARDIS throws everyone around the console room as she goes back to the stairwell to save the Doctor. When we land Bad Wolf rushes towards the door and slams it behind her. The console room is dead silent for what seems like forever, until the Doctor bursts through the doors carrying Rose. He sets Rose down on one of the couches of the console room and sends us into the vortex. I slump on to one of the chairs with relief as the TARDIS enters the vortex and everything stabilizes.


	6. No Longer Alone

Author's Note: Thank you for being so patient with me and my random updates. I am going to try and update every Friday starting tomorrow, but feel free to yell at me if I skip a day. I am sure most of you know how crazy high school can get. Please review and recommend my story to anyone who might enjoy reading it. And now for my disclaimer which I accidentally forgot in the past 5 chapters- I do not own Doctor Who or the characters, I am just simply doing what fangirls do, which is daydream. Love, Queenofutem

Spencer is the first one to speak up, and when he does he looks like Christmas had come early.

"So, the TARDIS is real. An you are actually the ninth doctor…" Spencer says as he gets up to poke the Doctor several times.

"What is with you time children and poking me," the Doctor grumbles. Spencer blinks and takes a step back.

"Time children?" Spencer squeaks as he glances over at me. I ignore his glance and turn to the Doctor.

"Do we have time to go to everyone's homes and pack them a suitcase or do we need to leave right away?" I ask as I got up to check on the sleeping Rose.

"I think we can manage a few minutes for everyone but I need you to get the extra suitcases out of the storage room in hallway four since Rose is going to be out for a little while longer." The Doctor said as he set the new coordinates. I head off for hallway 4 and find that the storage room is just a few doors down. I find a box labeled "Bigger on the inside suitcases" and head back to the console room. When I return I find the Doctor threatening to throw Mitch and Spencer into the nearest super nova if they don't stop pushing random buttons on the console.

"Guys leave the Doctor alone so we can actually accomplish something without ripping a hole in the fabric of time!" I order as I shove the box into Mitch's arms. "Take these and make sure everyone gets one."

"Rachel I need you to accompany everyone outside the TARDIS and help them pack so I can give everyone their physical exams. We cannot have anyone getting sick or hurt on us if we have to run with in the next few days. Everyone has five minutes to pack before the Scorpion Corpses lock on to your location and hunt you down. After the person is done packing come over and hit this button on the console and it will take you to the next person's room on the list that is shown here." The Doctor explained as he pointed to different parts of the console. "When the person is done packing send them to the med bay so I can look them over. Once everyone is packed and cleared we can show them to their rooms and then explain what's going on." The Doctor presses the button and heads off to set up med bay. I turn to the crowd of curious and terrified faces and sigh.

"Ok guys. I know this is all a lot to take in but I promise we will explain as soon as we get the chance. However we need to get you guys packed and perform a physical exam on you before we do anything else. So we are going to start with Carissa and then Baryl, Jesse, and Mitch will go next. After we get your suitcase packed you will go through those double doors and get your physical exam done by the Doctor to make sure you aren't injured or sick. Once thats done we will show you to your rooms and then explain everything once you have unpacked. Any questions?" I asked as I finished explaining. Everyone just stared at me as they tried to process what was going on.

"What do we even need to pack?" asked Aurora once it became obvious no one was going to say anything.

"Anything you think you may need or want. The Doctor said we are going to stop at some planet known for being nothing but an extremely large outdoor mall. You should pack any electronics and money you have and then whatever you want. Pack any clothes, books, pictures, shoes, etc. that you may want. Your suitcases are bigger on the inside so don't worry about not being able to pack a lot. You will not have time to grab things like shampoo and toothbrushes so that is going to be something you will have to buy later on. Any more questions?" I glance around the room and see everyone shaking their heads no. "Alrighty then! Carissa, you are up first." I said as I walked towards the doors. "Your five minutes start now." I said as we burst out into her room. I headed for the window and watched the yard for the Scorpion Corpses. By the time the timer buzzed we were back in the TARDIS and on our way to the next home. We continued down the list and soon Sean, Nate, Spencer, Carmella, and Ryan were finished packing and already going through med bay. Rose had woken up somewhere around Baryl and Jesse's turn to pack and was showing everyone to their rooms as they finished their physical exams by the time Nate and I had returned from packing his suitcase. Finally only Jade, Tyler, Aurora, Mikayla, Sammi, Amber, and Mauro had to pack their things, which was a big relief for me since this had been the most I had done in a week and it was starting to get to me.

After Mauro had finished packing we headed back to the TARDIS to find the Doctor waiting for us. As soon as I had closed the door, the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the vortex and set her coordinates for the shopping planet in the other dimension. As the Doctor gave Mauro his exam, I headed down hallway one and up the marble staircase to find that everyone was finishing their unpacking and going from room to room to look at everyones unique bedrooms. The atmosphere was extremely different from when I had first arrived. Instead of hearing the sound of my footsteps echoing off the cold marble floor there was the small buzz of conversations and gasps as everyone explored the bedrooms. From what I could see as I walked towards my room was that Amber's room looked like a unicorn had puked rainbows everywhere, Aurora had a bed hanging from the ceiling in the middle of her room, Spencer had a circular room with extremely high ceilings, and Mitch had a large comfy looking hammock instead of a bed. As I opened my door, I saw a furry ball of red gold fur streak past me. I felt bad for leaving Ginger locked up alone in a strange place for so long but there was nothing I could do about it. I looked into my room and noticed Ginger now had her own area in one of the empty corners of the room. Another window seat had been added, only it was lower to the ground and had a small pile of toys sitting in front of it along with a food and a water dish. I patted the TARDIS in thanks and then turned around to see where Ginger had gone.

"Since when are there dogs on the TARDIS?" I heard Sammi screech as Ginger slammed into the back of her legs, sending her tumbling to the floor. I rushed over to her and found Ginger sitting on top of Sammi's back and licking the back of her neck.

"Whoops! Sorry Sammi!" I said as I scooped Ginger up with one hand and helped her up with the other. "The Doctor, Rose, and I found a hitchhiker in my suitcase when I was unpacking. We were so preoccupied getting me packed and out of the house before the Scorpion Corpses found us that we didn't notice Ginger hopping on to my bed and falling into the suitcase." Sammi was just about to say something when the I heard the Doctor screaming for Rose. Everyone stopped talking immediately as Rose flew down the stairs and began to sprint down the hallway with a terrified look on her face. Everyone stood like they were rooted the ground and just stared at one another. I glanced at Jes who was standing a few feet away and then glanced at the stairs. When I glanced back at her she nodded and we both took off running. We were racing down the hallway when I saw the bright flames that came with regeneration. I immediately stopped running and had to pull Jes back before she ran into the console room.

"Nine just regenerated into ten. If they stick to how the Christmas Invasion went Rose knows nothing about what just happened and needs to learn to trust him. We cannot help her." I said with a sigh. I turned to look at Jes.

"Well I guess we better go tell everyone what's going on." Jes said as we began to head back down the hallway. When we got back to where our rooms were I noticed everyone had yet to move. "The Doctor and Rose have to deal with something thats going to last a day or two, so it looks like we are going to be on our own." Jes said.

"What do you mean they have something to deal with? Have you forgotten about the metal things with the capes that were trying to kill us?" cried Amber.

"Um… The Doctor might have just regenerated, and judging by Rose's reaction she has no idea what just happened. So that means we are going to be in the middle of the Christmas Invasion." I said as I tried to figure out what we were going to do.

"WHAT? You mean I don't get to bug Nine anymore!" cried Spencer as he began to throw a temper tantrum. He only stopped throwing his fit when the whole hallway began to rock like a boat. Within seconds the TARDIS stopped rocking and gave a final jolt before leaving everyone clinging to something or sprawled out floor.

"I think we might be in the other dimension now." I said as I stood up. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "We didn't get to the other dimension part, did we?" I asked although I already knew the answer. Aurora, who wasn't one to get angry, looked like she wanted to smack me out of frustration. "Right. Let me go find somewhere big enough for everyone to sit comfortably. I will be right back. You might as well finish unpacking while you wait for me. I don't know how long this is going to take." I said as I rushed towards the stairs with Ginger on my heels. As I walked down the hallway I opened door after door after door. So far I had come across the wardrobe room, a room full of hats, a laundry room, a handful of gardens, and a couple empty bedrooms that didn't seem to have anyone occupying them. I turned the corner and walked out into the main portion of hallway one. As I turned the corner I heard the sound of a door slamming shut from around a near by corner and decided to go check it out. I knew it couldn't be Rose or the Doctor because they were outside dealing with regeneration sickness and the Sycorax. Cautiously I crept down the hallway ignoring all the doors that came across. As I rounded another corner I heard what sound like a splash. I hurried over to a frothy sliding glass door and yanked it open to find an extremely large pool with a stone patio and several hot tubs lining the edges of it. There were ripples in the water so I slowly walked up to the edge to see if something or someone had fallen in. I was just about to walk away when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" said the man who was apparently Captain Jack. Startled I whipped around, only to slip on the wet stones and fall backwards into the pool. I when managed to resurface, I started coughing from the large amounts of water I had swallowed.

"Who in the right mind scares a person while they are standing on the edge of a pool?!" I asked as I swam over to the said ledge and tried to hoist myself up. Captain Jack held out a hand to help me up but I ignored it and managed to to get back on to the patio.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you. In fact you did startle me too, considering I thought I was all alone on the TARDIS." apologized Jack. "Now who are you and what are you doing."

"My name is Rachel. And you are not alone on the TARDIS. There are 17 others waiting for an explanation from me and I am trying to find somewhere we can all fit. The floor or wardrobe room isn't going to cut it. So I will let you get back to your swim unless you so desire to hear the full story and help me find a decent place to have a conversation with a bunch of panicking teenagers." I explained in a frustrated tone. I was soaking wet and my dress from earlier was more like a translucent sheet of paper I had wrapped around my body. I stormed out of the pool room and into the hallway. When I got halfway down the hallway I heard the door open once more and Jack shout for me to wait.

"Wow you are a firecracker," Jack chuckled with a sly smile. I shot him a look and he immediately stopped laughing. "Look, how about we change and then gather these other people you say are on the TARDIS and go sit in the living room." I nodded and continued down the hallway. A few turns and I could see the marble staircase once more.

"Go up those marble stairs as soon as you have changed," I said as Jack turned down the small hallway where the Doctor and Rose's bedrooms were. When he disappeared into one of the rooms I headed up the stairs, my shoes squeaking as I went. When I got to the top of the stairs everyone was still hovering in and out of their rooms, and a few people seemed to be enjoying themselves instead of freaking out like the others. As soon as I was in her field of vision Mikayla was laughing hysterically.

"What happened to you?" she asked barely containing her laughter long enough to ask a question.

"Captain Jack Harkness." I replied as I stormed across the floor and to my bedroom door. I walked into my closet and grabbed a random outfit before heading into the bathroom to dry off.

When I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, I heard someone shriek. I rushed out into the hallway to find Jack standing at the top of the stairs looking extremely confused by the seventeen other people that he thought weren't on the ship.

"Believe me now?" I asked with a smug look on my face. Both Mikayla and Jack turned around and looked at me.

"Not really, is he a hologram?" asked Mikayla.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who the hell are all of you?"


	7. Explanations and Invasions

Author's Note:

Hello you lovely people! Guess what! I have set up a website for your guys to use while reading The Orphans of Time! I wanted to make the website so you guys could get an idea what the characters, some of the outfits, and several rooms and colors I described looked like. Just a fair warning, I broke 2 fingers in my left hand earlier this week in gym so my writing is going to be a little slower. There are enough filler chapters for me to keep you entertained while I heal, but from past experience it might take awhile. Please comment what you are thinking about the story so far, or if you have any cool ideas/story plots you want me to write! Recommend me to your friends if you think they would enjoy my story (Pretty please with a cherry on top! There might be a celebratory online cupcake if you do!)! I am anxiously awaiting your feedback! Please keep in mind that I changed everyone's names in the story and the website for privacy. Also I do not own Doctor Who, even though it would be a dream come true! This story is basically my friends and I daydreaming what life would be like with the Doctor, with a few plot twists I have added into our many ideas. Have an awesome week and I will post another chapter on September 12th!

Love, Queen of Utem

* * *

"What are you all doing on the TARDIS? Have you always been here? Does the Doctor and Rose even know you are here? Where is the Doctor? Are you even real?"

"SHUT UP JACK!" I screamed in frustration. "Let's get everyone to the living room area, so I can answer all the questions at once." I wandered further down the hallway before glancing over my shoulder to make sure the wave of people was still following us. We rounded another corner to find a short hallway that opened up into giant room. The room reminded me of the lobby of a fancy hotel or lodge. The floors seemed to be a cream colored hardwood and the walls were a icy blue. The far wall to my right had large floor to ceiling windows and a giant floor to ceiling stone fireplace. A large flat screen TV was mounted above the hearth, which had little knick knacks and pictures from what appeared to be Rose and the Doctor's adventures. In front of the fireplace was a large, fuzzy, bright cerulean blue rug that went well with the gray and black furniture. To the left there was a large kitchen, that was just begging to be cooked in. There was also an extremely long wooden table, which had several mismatched wooden benches and chairs lined up along both lengths of the table. The ceilings were amazingly high and had a large wrought iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. There was also a double set of French doors to left of the dining room table. They were wide open and let in a flowery scented breeze from what appeared to be a patio. Directly across from the entrance to the room was a staircase that led up to an "L" shaped hallway that overlooked the whole room. As everyone ventured into the room whistles and gasps could be heard from everyone including Captain Jack.

"I don't see why you are all that surprised Captain." I said as everyone began to head for the couches.

"Well this room definitely wasn't this big last time I was in here. There used to be two chairs and a couch, a fireplace, a breakfast nook, and a simple farmhouse looking kitchen. Apparently the TARDIS had other ideas and decided to decorate once again." Captain Jack explained as he craned his neck to take in the room. We headed over to wear everyone had plopped down on the three giant couches and extremely soft rug.

"So the first order of business should probably be me giving you an explanation, but there is one thing before that. I need to make sure that you will not interrupt me until the end. All your questions will probably be answered throughout the explanation. Now where to begin…" I started to explain everything that I knew. I told of how the Doctor found me, to plan 111, to the secret operation we were apart of. Finally I got to the part of the Doctor regenerating from 9 to 10, which practically everyone except Jack knew about. "Right, so any questions?" I asked with a scratchy voice.

"Is there any food on this spaceship?" Amber moaned from her spot on the rug. Everyone burst out laughing at her comment, and the air immediately lost some of the tension that had built up from the long explanation. Jack stood up and looked around at the 18 of us.

"Who knows! The last time Rose and the Doctor went shopping could have been yesterday or a few weeks ago. Does anyone here know how to cook?" Jack asked in a cheerful tone before heading for the kitchen. Everyone looked at me as if they knew I was dieing to get my hands on that kitchen. I sighed and got up to follow Jack across the enormous room. Up close, the kitchen was even more incredible. The cabinets were a gorgeous distressed white and the light gray marble countertops made the light blue Moroccan backsplash really stand out. The large farmhouse sink had a large window that overlooked a large vegetable garden, and what appeared to be a small barn surrounded by fruit trees. When I opened the industrial size fridge I was surprised to find plenty of food for two people but not enough to feed twenty mouths, if you counted Ginger. The pantry was the same way. Jack and I managed to scrape up a few jars of spaghetti sauce, a few packages of pasta, and a loaf of bread, to make a simple meal.

With the high tech stove, the large pot of water only took a few minutes to boil. While I strained the pasta and heated up the sauce, Jack was helping Aurora, Carissa, Carmella, and Jes find plates and silverware for the table. Tyler and Sean were helping Ryan fill pitchers of ice water and bringing them to the table for dinner. I divided the pasta and sauce between two serving bowls and piled four smaller plates with slices of the bread we had found. Amber could barely contain herself as Jack and I carried the food to the table. People were digging in before some of the others could even get to the table. It had to be almost nine in the evening, so I did not blame everyone for being so hungry. Ginger, who must have have gotten out of my room and followed us to the main living area was curled up on Jack's foot. Someone had found some bowls and had filled one with water and the other with chunks of bread. I felt bad for my little puppy and mentally made a note to try and scrape together some dog food for her. Slowly, everyone finished their dinner and began to help clean up the kitchen. All the dishes were thankfully able to fit in the dishwasher that was bigger on the inside, so cleaning up was no big hassle. We put the leftover pasta in the fridge, wiped down the counters, and then made sure we turned out the lights before we all headed for our bedrooms. Everyone was so tired that sleepy goodnights weren't even exchanged. We just nodded our heads at each other and went into our respected rooms. I kicked off my shoes and left them by the door before striding across the room. I pulled back the blankets and sheets before climbing in and falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	8. It Takes A Lot of Food to Feed 21 People

When I got up the next morning, I was slightly disorientated by the unfamiliar room. The sunlight drifted in through the windows on either side of my bed as I laid on my back staring up and the rich purple canopy above my bed. I heard a few voices in the hallway and decided I might as well get dressed, if everyone was already starting to get up. I slipped out of bed and into the fuzzy slippers the TARDIS must have left for me to wear. I padded into the bathroom and turned on the steam shower, before grabbing a change of clothes from closet. I wasn't able to really wash my hair since I still had no shampoo or conditioner, but the TARDIS had a few mini containers of different scented body washes to choose from so I wouldn't smell bad.

After dressing and pulling my wet hair into a ponytail, I headed out into the hallway with Ginger on my heels. We headed down the stairs and through the winding hallway till we came to the main living area. Almost everyone was already there. Some people were watching a Harry Potter movie on the big flat screen TV, while others were lounging in the random chairs or at the dining room table. It looked like we were already running low on options for food, judging by the random things people were eating for breakfast. Ginger immediately ran for the still open doors to the patio. I followed her, after nodding good morning to several people. Jack lay in a hammock, just off the patio, sipping a mug of coffee and Ginger was busy sniffing gate to the area where all the chickens were running around.

"Morning Captain!" I said cheerfully as I kept an eye on my curious puppy.

"Morning Firecracker! I am assuming we probably need to go shopping, am I correct?"

"Yeah. I think I saw Sean and Mauro eating pickles for breakfast. Amber was eating cheese, but that is not anything new when it comes to her. The question is, what store, that sells groceries, is open Christmas Day? Oh! And how are we going to pay for it?" I groaned as I thought what might happen to my friends if they went without food the whole day. Just then, Aurora and Mikayla walked outside and plopped down in the grass with me.

"What about Wal-Mart?" asked Aurora in her quiet manner.

"Does England even have a Walmart?" questioned Mikayla.

"Of course they have a Walmart." replied Jack. "In fact there is one just a few blocks away from here."

"Well then I guess we are going to Walmart then." I said as I pushed myself up from the grass. "We should probably see who wants to go with. We are going to need all the help we can get!" Aurora, Jack, and Mikayla got up and followed me into the kitchen. "Ok people we need to make a grocery list, if we actually want to eat food these next few days. Does anyone have any suggestions?" I said as I plopped down in a dining table chair and Jack handed me a pen and a piece of paper. Soon we had an extremely long list that just kept growing and growing as we went.

* Bread (Rye, Wheat, White, Italian, and French) *Eggs (White and Brown)

*Milk (Regular, Lactose Free, Fat Free, Almond, and 2%) *Butter (Spreadable and sticks)

*Pizza rolls *Peanut butter (Crunchy, Creamy, and Natural) *Flour *Chocolate chips

*Sugar (Brown and white) *Cereal (Captain Crunch, Frosted Flakes, Honey Nut Cheerios, Fruity Pebbles, Raisin Bran, Krave, Cocoa Puffs, Trix, Lucky Charms, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and Fruit Loops) *Ice Cream (Peppermint, Neapolitan, Moose Tracks, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate, Vanilla Bean, Fudge Brownie, Strawberry, Chocolate Chip, Mint Chip, Banana, and Cookie Dough) *Spaghetti and Pasta *Tomato Sauce *Meat (Turkey, Chicken, Steak, Pork, and Fish) *Bacon and breakfast sausage *Pancake and Waffle Mix *Grapes *Peaches *Bananas *Strawberries *Raspberries *Blackberries *Coffee *Tea (Peppermint, Lemon, and sweetened iced tea) *Cream cheese *Cheese (Cheddar, Swiss, Provolone, Mixed) *Whipped Cream *Olive Oil *Yogurt *Pudding *Jello *Crackers (Saltine and Pretzel) *Goldfish *Cookies *Chips

After everyone was up and dressed, we headed for the console room. The TARDIS seemed to be trying to tell us something, but we weren't able to figure it out till Jack made his way into the room. We followed him down the storage hallway and into the room where I got the suitcases only to find several shopping carts waiting for us. Each of us grabbed a cart and headed for the TARDIS doors. I looked down at my watch and saw we had about 3 hours before the Sycorax ship came into the atmosphere. Once everyone had made it out of the TARDIS, Jack locked the doors and took off in the direction of Walmart. As we entered the stores, the employees gave us weary looks, which might have been because everyone including Jack had American accents.

"All right children! Here is what we are going to do! We need to divide and conquer, which means we need 5 groups of 3 and 1 group of 4." Jack said as we all finally filed into the store. In a flash people were grouped up. "You three," Jack said as he pointed to Tyler, Sean, and Mauro, "are Group A. You will be in charge of getting all the ice cream and cereal." He proceeded to assign each group to a mini shopping list, which he handed out to each group. Baryl, Brandt, and Nate (Group B) were in charge of getting all the bread, milk, and eggs; Jade, Mikayla, and Amber (Group C) were in charge of all the random snacks like pizza rolls, ramen, bagels, and poptarts; Sammi, Ryan and Patricia (Group D) were in charge of all the different types of meat; Aurora, Carissa, and Carmella (Group E) were in charge of fruits and vegetables; and finally Spencer, Jesse, Jack, and I (Group F) were in charge of all the random items left on the list.

After my group had finished our list, we had 3 ½ of our carts filled. Anything from oil to pudding. As we were passing an aisle on our way to the check out counter, I caught glimpse of the toothpaste display.

"We should probably grab some shampoo and toothpaste to hold us over until the Doctor takes us to that shopping planet." I said as I tossed Jack my booklet of physic paper. "Here! You and Jesse should probably start checking out, so we can start heading back. We only have about a hour and a half tops, and thats pushing it." Jack and Jesse nodded in agreement and headed off to meet everyone at check out. Spencer and I filled the remaining ½ of his cart with shampoo, conditioner, toothbrushes, deodorant, and toothpaste. We also grabbed some combs and ponytails for the girls who didn't have anything to do their hair with. As we approached the checkout I saw Jack had given everyone a sheet of physic paper to use as a credit card. He discreetly handed me a sheet as I walked by to get into a line. Amber and Mikayla looked a little guilty about something because their eyes kept shifting quickly towards the aisle that they had come from. I ignored them but just as Aurora, Carissa, and Carmella had just finished loading their bags back into the cart, a Walmart employee came running down an aisle screaming fire. We all rushed out of the store and down the street. We came to a stop at a corner a few blocks from the TARDIS when I turned to the two of them. "You wouldn't have anything to do with the fire, would you?" I asked knowingly.

"Welllllll…" mumbled Mikayla as she slowly backed away from me.

"But we only wanted to roast some marshmallows!" Amber interrupted. I sighed and shook my head.

"Should I even ask what you started the fire with?" I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Probably not!" they said, completely in sync.

When we got back to the TARDIS, there was an extremely loud bang followed by broken glass flying everywhere. As screams filled the air, I yelled for everyone to get inside and head for the kitchen with their carts. "We have under 5 minutes before Rose and Mickey show up with the Doctor!" I explained to Jack as we closed the TARDIS doors behind us. As we were running across the console room I noticed someone had lost a bag of groceries. I ran the rest of the way to the main area and dropped off my cart before sprinting into the console room and snatching the bag of groceries just as someone was unlocking the TARDIS. I ducked into the hallway and went far enough down where they couldn't see me before stopping to catch my breath. As Amber rounded a corner up ahead, I motioned a shushing motion before pointing in the direction of the console room. Once my breathing returned to normal I pushed off the wall and headed back to the kitchen with Amber. Jack had an assembly line going and was directing everyone on where to put them, which made sense because he already knew where everything was stored.

"Can we plllleeeaaasssseee eat real food now?" Amber pleaded as we unloaded the last of the groceries. Everyone laughed and then began shouting out suggestions. I heard something rattle and turned around to see the dining room table covered with several platters of food. I poked Aurora, who was standing right next to me. She looked over her shoulder, and her eyes widened!.

"Food!" she squealed with delight as she rushed to take a seat. Everyone ran for the table and immediately started eating before they even had a seat. I turned to look at Jack who was smirking at their reactions.

"I take it the TARDIS normally does things like this," I laughed.

"Actually she only does this if you are on her good side. She once hid the bananas from the Doctor because he was tinkering too much. You guys must be something special if she is already making food for you. It took me weeks to get that kind of treatment." Jack explained. As soon as this initial rush to get food settled down, we walked over and started piling our plates with food. The TARDIS had thrown together platters of grilled cheese sandwiches, bowls of fruit salad and pasta salad, and plates of still warm brownies. We were almost finished eating when the glasses on the table began to shake, and then suddenly stop. Jack and the others who weren't as familiar with the show as others looked confused, but the people that had seen The Christmas Invasion just sighed. Just as everyone was about to return to their meal, a faint scream echoed down the hallway.

"Rose!" he said trying to get off the bench he was sitting on and fling himself towards the door of the room. Spencer, Mauro, Tyler, Amber, and I got up and tackled him, while Mikayla, Jade, and Jesse stood in the doorway.

"Jack! You need to calm down and listen to us. We already know what's going to happen and you need to trust us when we say Rose is going to be perfectly safe. At any second now the Doctor is going to wake up in the console room and go fight a monster in order to save the Earth." I explained as I sat on top of his chest.

"How do you know all this? You could be lying to me for all I know! Rose is like a little sister to me and I am not going to sit by and watch her get hurt if I can do something about it." Jack yelled in frustration.

"Because we all have seen the episode!" Aurora said.

"Aurora! There is now a fourth wall! You cannot talk about you know what anymore!" Jesse scolded from her position in the doorway.

"But we just started watching season 8!" Aurora cried. "How will we know what happens?"

"Jack you have to believe us! Stay still for a few more hours and then you will be reunited with Rose!" Amber pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. Jack sighed and nodded slowly.

"Fine. But if anything happens to her there will be hell to pay." Jack mumbled as we all got off him. He stood up and began to pace the room like he was a caged animal.

After everyone finished eating, everyone dispersed to different parts of the TARDIS. Some people settled down on the couch, while others decided to make brownies or go hangout in each other's bedrooms. Jack continued to pace around the room, until finally I had enough.

"Jack do you want to go wait in the console room for Rose and the Doctor? We have to bring the shopping carts back to the storage room." Jack was out the door before I even finished my sentence. I followed him into the hallway and took the other half of the carts that were still left. Jack was uphead and all I heard was,

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" Jack yelped from shock.


	9. The Odd Christmas Part I

I slowly peeked around Jack, hoping Spencer hadn't gone and painted the console room instead of going to explore his chemistry lab like he said. Instead I saw that the TARDIS had completely changed its decor. Instead of the coral struts and metal grating, there were deep red walls lined with book shelves and the famous "round things". Several red couches formed a half circle around the console and large metal circles hung from the ceiling. Each shiny silver circle looked to be words written in circular Gallifreyan. "Did you do this?" Jack asked accusingly. "The Doctor is going to freak out!"

"I have been with you practically the whole time! Besides, Rose said the TARDIS had started redecorating herself the moment she got into our universe. She probably realized we were still alive and would be needing more space then you, Rose, and the Doctor were used to." I replied with a huff. "Stop accusing me of things. I am on your side for god's sake!" I pushed him out of the hallway and into the console room and continued to the storage hallway. After depositing the carts in the room, I flopped down on one of the surprisingly comfortable couches, while Jack continued to pace the room. Barely ten minutes later, the TARDIS doors flew open and the Doctor strutted in. At the sight of the Doctor, Jack whipped out his gun.

"Jack! What are you doing on the TARDIS!" The Doctor said with a silly grin on his face. "Rose will be pleased to see you… why are you pointing a gun at me?" he finished, grin slipping from his face.

"Who are you and how do you have a key to the TARDIS?" Jack questioned sternly.

"Jack, its the Doctor!" I said calmly as I went to move towards him.

"Stay away from him Firecracker! He might be dangerous. The real Doctor is all gruff and northern. He would never approve of such a pretty boy being anywhere near the TARDIS and Rose." Jack ordered.

"Oh for god's sake! Not you too! Listen I am the Doctor. I come from the planet Gallifrey and I ended the Time War. I am not proud of it. I am in love with Rose Tyler and I have only admitted it to Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith, and Captain Jack Harkness. I have yet to admit it to her because I a coward, and because I am afraid she won't want to travel with me because she doesn't feel the same way. I met you during a German air raid in World War II where we were attacked by gas mask zombies. I am also rude, not ginger, and I have new teeth that are really bothering me!" rambled the Doctor.

"Alright! Alright! I believe you Doc!" Jack shouted to get the Doctor to stop rambling his life's secrets. "How could you possibly think Rose doesn't feel the same way? You two have been some what dating for a few months now, you big idiot! By the way I love the new body!"

The Doctor groaned, "Please tell me my ears look at least somewhat normal!"

"They are fine Doc. Just remember you can't go ranting about pretty boys anymore. It would be very hypocritical." Jack smirked. The Doctor turned and looked at me.

"Please tell me he is joking. Please tell me I am not a pretty boy!" the Doctor pleaded.

"You kinda are a pretty boy…" I mumbled slowly backing away. The Doctor's face fell, which made him look like a kicked puppy. "But remember Rose seems to like pretty boys!" Immediately the Doctor looked up with an excited glint in big brown eyes.

"Oh yes! I am a pretty boy! This is new! Is that why she blushed when I asked if I was sexy?" The Doctor said as he was bouncing around the console room.

"Um, Doctor who do you think changed your clothes for you?" I asked trying hard to keep a straight face as Jack and the Doctor realized what happened. Jack started laughing so hard that he flopped on a couch while the Doctor paused mid bounce with a blank look on his face.

"Oh…" the Doctor said as his ears turning a slight shade of pink which only made Jack laugh harder. "So, um… Jackie yelled at me to go change into actual clothes for Christmas dinner, so I better go do that." The Doctor started to slink towards the door when he stopped. "Um, hello there, why are you in my TARDIS…" I looked towards the doorway to see everyone crowding the hallway to get a look at the drama that had just occurred. "Wait! Thats right dimension 13 children. Sorry for leaving you alone in the TARDIS on your first night." He paused again. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TARDIS?" Everyone froze and stared at him. "I love it! Look at the couches!" The Doctor said as he raced towards the couch Jack was on. He jumped onto the cushion by Jack's head and began bouncing like a little kid. The TARDIS must have decided to stop a habit from forming because she made the couch disappear and the Doctor and Jack to tumble to the ground. The Doctor sat up and started glaring at the TARDIS console. The lights flickered as if the TARDIS was scolding him, which only caused the Doctor to stick out his bottom lip and pout.

"So are you going to change out of those pajamas anytime soon?" Jack smirked as he still laid sprawled out on the floor. The Doctor rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the floor.

"I assume you all are bored of being locked up in the TARDIS alone, so why don't we have Christmas dinner here with the Tyler family." the Doctor suggested as he looked at the crowded doorway. Everyone cheered and the Doctor ran to the console. He started the dematerialization process and then turned to us. "No one tells Rose how long we are in the vortex!" the Doctor said as his oncoming storm glare silenced the room. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Right then! We better get started if we are going to have guests aboard the good ship TARDIS! So what do we need to do?"

"Well its Christmas dinner so we better have a tree and decorations." Carmella suggested.

"We are going to need a lot of food!" Amber said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Presents?" Ryan shouted from the back of the crowded doorway.

"Are clothes optional?" Jack asked cheekily.

"No Jack. Clothes are required to be worn, especially at Christmas dinner. I guess we are also going to need a room large enough for everyone to sit in." The Doctor said as he walked away from where he was leaning on the console. We all laughed.

"I think we have just the place." I laughed. "To the room we have yet to come up with a name for!" Everyone rushed down the hallway and to the living room and kitchen. "Just to warn you we have done nothing to the TARDIS. Everything is the way we found it." We walked up to the double doors that led to the the large room we had discovered the day before. The Doctor looked confused.

"What makes you think the galley is large enough for over 20 people to eat in. There is barely room for 4 people." he said as looked at us like we were crazy. Aurora pushed open the doors and the Doctor's jaw dropped. He took a few hesitant steps into the room and took in the large space. The Doctor turned around and grinned. "I think this will work just fine." We all walked into the large room and headed for the couches. Jack went and stood my the fireplace as the Doctor leaned on the back of one of the couches.

"We should probably split into groups so we aren't gone as long." Jack suggested as he looked at the Doctor. "Who here can cook?" I raised my hand along with Carissa, Spencer, Tyler, and Mikayla. "Ok you guys are in charge of making dinner and dessert! The rest of you can help me decorate this room and put up the tree. Doctor, you should probably get dressed and then do whatever you want since it is your TARDIS after all." Everyone split into their groups and spread out to begin planning for the next day. As my group headed into the kitchen we immediately began brainstorming what to make for dinner the following day.

"We definitely need some vegetarian dishes because I refuse to eat meat!" Mikayla declared.

"There has to be cookies and lots of dessert! That's always the best part of Christmas." Carissa said as she flipped through a cookbook the TARDIS had provided. "Oh and mashed potatoes are a must!"

"We should probably have some traditional dishes in there too. You know, like stuffing, cranberry sauce, and turkey. Any idea on types of vegetables?" Tyler suggested.

"Vegetable wise we can do carrots, asparagus, and green beans!" Mikayla suggested once more. Slowly we planned a whole menu that was going to take a long time to make. Thankfully we had a large kitchen and a friendly TARDIS who was willing to help. We immediately began to make the desserts since they did not have to be served warm. While Mikayla and Carissa made pie crust, Spencer and Tyler prepared the fillings for the different pies. Meanwhile, I began to make the dough for the gingerbread and sugar cookies. In the other room, everyone was busy setting up the Christmas tree. Ornaments in all colors of the rainbow and in all shapes and sizes were being hung on the dark green branches. White christmas lights and silver tinsel are strung across the prickly branches. Tyler starts filling the pie crusts that Mikayla and Carissa have finished making, as Spencer comes to help me shape the gingerbread men and sugar cookies. The TARDIS had already preheated the ovens for us so we added the pies and cookies to the ovens and started on the cupcakes, cheesecake, tiramisu, and pudding. Before we could even start the timer dinged. I turned around and opened the oven.

"Looks like the TARDIS speed cooked everything for us." I said as I grabbed some oven mitts and pulled the trays of desserts out of the oven. Mikayla grabbed some cooling racks out of a cabinet and placed them on the table. We all took spatulas and started scooping cookies onto the racks. As for the pies, we opened the window above the sink and placed the pies on the brick window sill.

"That is so cliche," the Doctor said as he tried to swipe a cookie.

"Yeah, well its the best way to cool them and keep them out of the way of everything." I said swatting his hand away from the cookies. "Would Rose let you eat the cookies before they were decorated?" I asked.

"Yes!" the Doctor mumbled with a mouth full of crumbs.

"No she wouldn't," Jack declared. The Doctor grinned and stole another cookie.

"I am going shopping for presents!" he said as he ran from the room with his cookie. Jack laughed and returned to decorating the tree while we got back to baking. Soon, everything was baked and ready to be decorated. Bowls of icing, dyed in all colors, were scattered around the table where the cookies and cupcakes waited to be decorated. The cupcakes got swirls of red, green, or white icing. The sugar cookies were decorated with colorful designs and the gingerbread men got white icing faces. By this time the Doctor had returned with his arms full of boxes that all appeared to be the same size and shape. He went to the far side of the living room and started wrapping the boxes in royal blue and silver wrapping paper.

"The tree is finished!" Nate shouted in excitement. Everyone cheered and stood back to admire their work. Jack handed Patricia the star and lifted her up to place it on to the tree. Meanwhile in the kitchen, the food was being prepped for dinner the next day. Vegetables were being chopped and the turkey was being marinated with a herb rub and stuffed with lemons and limes. By the time prepping was finished it was nearing 9:00 pm or 21:00 pm as the Doctor insisted.

"Doctor what are you wearing?" Sammi asked. We all turned to look at him. He was wearing a sparkly jacket and neon slacks.

"No! You are not supposed to be wearing that!" Spencer cried.

"Jack! Amber! You are in charge of dinner! We are going to make sure the Doctor has something suitable to wear." I said as Jes, Patricia, Spencer, Tyler, and I dragged him towards the wardrobe room. We shoved him into the wardrobe room and immediately began searching for his outfit. Tyler pulled out a bow tie and the Doctor frowned.

"No! I am not wearing a bow tie on a daily basis." the Doctor said as he backed away from Tyler.

"I found the coat!" Jes shouted as she came down from a level up. At the same time Spencer came back with the converse and the glasses.

"Do I get any day in what I wear?" The Doctor asked.

"No! You proved you can't be trusted with your clothing choices." I said as I searched for the brown suit. Eventually we forced the Doctor into the brown suit.

"Oh! This is so much better!" He exclaimed excitedly. "So do I look extremely sexy?"

"Sure. Rose will definitely think so." Patricia said with a smirk. We made our way back to the kitchen only to see Jack and Amber making their way to us.

"We need to go Chicago." Amber said as she skipped up to us.

"Why?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Because we ordered pizza and told the guy to meet us on the corner Michigan and 8th Street." Jack explained.

"Alright! You better have ordered pepperoni!" the Doctor grumbled.

"By the way! I love the suit Doctor!" Jack said with a low whistle.

"Stop it!" the Doctor cried in frustration. Within minutes we were carrying large steaming boxes of pizza into the kitchen. "Come little people! I have food!" the Doctor declared. "Scratch that. I am never saying little people again." Everyone rushed the table as boxes of pizza were opened, and some did not even wait for plates or napkins before digging in. The 10 extra large pizzas were almost gone after everyone was finished eating. "You guys ate 9 1/2 pizzas..." the Doctor said in an amazed tone. Amber burped and he gave her an odd look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I think you guys should probably go get some sleep." the Doctor suggested and we all groaned. "You are going to need it for tomorrow." Everyone eventually retired to their rooms once the Doctor offered to clean up dinner, and Jack decided to do a bit of last minute decorating.

The next morning, everyone woke to the sleep of cinnamon rolls wafting through the corridors. I snuggled deeper into my blankets and tried to ignore the excited voices in the hallway. I had never been a morning person and I did not plan on becoming one now. As I almost drifted asleep once more, the door to my room flew open and the Doctor and Ginger came flying into the room. The Doctor threw open my curtains and flooded the room with the artificial sunny light from the garden.

"Get up Rachel! We need to go get Rose as soon as the meat is done cooking! Can you please start it already? I made cinnamon rolls!" the Doctor explained while he bounced around my room. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Fine! Give me a second to put on something besides my pajamas." I grumbled. The Doctor nodded and then ran out of my room. I stumbled into my bathroom to brush my teeth before going to grab a pair of jeans and tshirt. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and then headed for the kitchen. When I got there, Jack was making omelets and the Doctor was dumping icing on to the cinnamon rolls. Someone had put on Christmas music and Tyler, Carissa, and Sammi were singing along. Soon Jack and the Doctor, who had really nice voices, joined the trio.

"Doesn't it feel strange celebrating Christmas when it wasn't even Halloween yet for us?" I asked Spencer.

"Well it means presents, so I am perfectly fine with it. Except we don't have a stash of candy that would last us months." Spencer said as he grabbed a cinnamon roll.

After breakfast the cooking group began to finish cooking all the dishes, while everyone else helped clean up certain areas of the TARDIS and find clothes in the wardrobe room for everyone to wear, that actually fit. The Doctor and Jack became more anxious every second the food neared the end of cooking. When there was an hour left before dinner would be ready, the Doctor raced to the console room and went to pick up Rose. Jack put Christmas crackers on everyone's plates. Mikayla, Spencer, Carissa, Tyler, and I all changed into the outfits everyone picked out for us and then hurried back to the kitchen.

"Why are we wearing the same outfit but in different colors?" Brandt asked.

"Because I wanted you guys to match, yet where certain colors." the Doctor said as he walked into the room. "We should be landing shortly." Everyone was wearing button up sweaters and jeans. Some girls had skirts on and some people had left their sweaters unbuttoned and had worn a t-shirt underneath. We had tied a big red ribbon around Jack, and told him to hide in the pantry so he could surprise Rose. Soon we heard Jackie complaining loudly as she walked down the hallway with Mickey, Rose, and the Doctor. When we heard them we all ran for the staircase across the room from the doors and stood on the first three steps, just like the Doctor had told us.

"Woah! Someone did some remodeling," Rose said as she patted the TARDIS wall.

"This room his bloody huge!" Mickey exclaimed. "Its like a fancy hotel lobby."

"Who are all those children? Is there something you aren't telling me young lady! Or are you not as young as you seem?" Jackie cried in horror. She went to go slap the Doctor, but Rose stopped her and explained what happened. Then the Doctor introduced us to everyone, before leading Rose, Jackie, and Mickey over to the tree and couches.

"So Rose I have a present for you this year!" the Doctor said as he bounced up and down like a little kid.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Rose asked, looking at the pile of presents under the tree.

"No you have to close your eyes and turn around." the Doctor waved for Jack to come out from around the corner before turning Rose around. "Ok! You can open your eyes now."

"Jack?" Rose gasped once she opened her eyes.

"Rosie!" Jack said happily as they hugged. Rose squealed and then broke out of his embrace to give the Doctor a hug.

"Thanks Doctor!" Rose smiled into his chest.

"Would you two care to notice where you are standing?" Jack smiled evilly. Their hug had shifted so they were in front of the roaring fireplace, and directly under the sprig of mistletoe.

AN: Hello Whovians! Guess what! This website hates me and won't let me tell you the name of the website I made to accompany this story, so I will work on getting you that information. It has come to my attention that I made an error in Chapter 8. Guest/Lola, I apologize for calling it Wal-Mart. There was a misunderstanding between my friend and I when we researched if there was such a thing in London. I heard her confirm there was a Wal-Mart, but she did not elaborate that they are typically called Asda. Please keep in mind that I changed everyone's names in the story and the website for privacy. Also I do not own Doctor Who, even though it would be a dream come true! This story is basically my friends and I daydreaming what life would be like with the Doctor, with a few plot twists I have added into our many ideas. Have an fantastic week and I will hopefully post another chapter on September 26th! I got nominated for Homecoming Queen so I might be a little late with next weeks chapter.

Love, Queen of Utem


	10. The Odd Christmas Part II

Before the Doctor could even react, Rose stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Startled, the Doctor blinked a few times as he stared at Rose. Rose blushed and started to pull away, when Jack shifted a few steps over and nudged the Doctor towards Rose. The Doctor's balanced waivered for a second before he fell forwards and grabbed Rose's waist. After a few seconds of just standing there, the Doctor finally leaned forward and kissed her. Everyone, including Jackie, cheered. They broke apart and smiled.

"Rose Tyler, I…" the Doctor said, but was rudely interrupted by the timer on the ovens.

"NOOOOO!" We all screamed as we remembered the episode from the show in our dimension. Everyone turned to look at us as our faces crumbled. The Doctor turned back to Rose, slightly confused and gave her a quick kiss.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." The Doctor finally said.

"I love you too Doctor." Rose replied with a huge grin on her face. Jackie stood up.

"What was that timer? Does someone need help finishing dinner? I don't want to see the alien snogging my daughter anymore." Jackie Tyler said as she got up off the couch. Spencer, Tyler, Mikayla, Carissa, and I led Jackie into the kitchen. We took the food out of the oven and began laying it out on to platters and dishes. The Doctor pulled out a bottle of wine and some glasses, and began to fill them.

"Oh! Can we have wine too?" Mikayla asked eagerly.

"Absolutely not!" Rose and Jackie cried.

"Your bodies are still human. Drinking alcohol now could potentially damage your brain before you even change back to a time lord or lady." The Doctor explained as he pulled out another bottle. "You can have sparkling cider though." He said as he handed Mikayla the bottle. Mikayla pouted but took the bottle anyway. Even with 4 extra people, compared to the previous meals, the table was still extremely roomy. As platters and dishes were passed around the table, plates began to be piled high with food. Jackie had even brought some of the food, from her Christmas dinner that she was making, on to the TARDIS. Towards the end of dinner, Christmas crackers began to pop open, and soon paper crowns of every color were being placed on everyone's heads. Jackie shouted excitedly one she got a hot pink paper crown, which caused Rose and Mickey to laugh hysterically. The 5 adults, including the Doctor, were well on their way to being slightly drunk.

"Alright!" Jack said excitedly as he stood up from the table. "Lets go open presents before we eat dessert!" Everyone cheered and raced to the other side of the room to claim a spot on the couch or rug. The Doctor and Rose began handing out presents from underneath the tree. Each of us teens got a box wrapped in silver and royal blue striped wrapping paper. It was fairly heavy and each present looked exactly the same, except for the name on the package. The adults each had a small stack of presents, which made sense compared to our one present, because we had only just arrived. Rose went first and opened the Doctor's present. The tiny little box held a heart shaped locket, that when opened held a little pictures of the TARDIS and the Doctor. All the girls "awed" when the Doctor helped Rose put on the golden locket, which brought out the golden flecks of her eyes. Rose got some new clothes from Jackie, a journal and a royal blue pen from Mickey, and a CD of Glenn Miller songs from Jack. Jackie got some perfume from Mickey, a Bazoolium from the Doctor and Rose, and a tea set from Jack. Mickey got a book on car engines from the Doctor, a charactercher of Mickey and Jack as a cheesecake and Mickey Mouse from Jack, a new watch from Rose, and a sweater from Jackie. Jack received a mug with the Union Jack printed on it from Rose, a package similar to the teens' from the Doctor (and a clear order not to open it until they did) from the Doctor, a cheesecake recipe book from Mickey, and a sweater from Jackie. The Doctor got a box of banana flavored tea packets from Jackie, new parts for his sonic screwdriver from Jack, a journal similar to Rose's from Mickey, and box full of jams from across the universe from Rose. The TARDIS had added a new stethoscope to the Doctor's pile, along with a note. The Doctor read the note and his brow furrowed. He turned to face Rose, before listening to her heart. The Doctor frowned and went to listen to the other side of her chest. The Doctor pulled away and stared at Rose. Then he went back and listened to both sides again.

"Rose…" The Doctor said in a whisper.

"Yes Doctor?" Rose asked slightly confused.

"You have two hearts." The Doctor said.

"I know." Rose said. "Merry Christmas!"

"WHAT?" Jackie, Mickey, and Jack screamed.

"The TARDIS told me when I was Bad Wolf that if I wanted she could make me a Time Lady." Rose explained as she cupped the Doctor's cheek. "I am never going to give you up Doctor. I promised you forever and I intend to keep my promise." The Doctor was so stunned that he couldn't even speak. He blinked and then leaned forward and began to passionately kiss Rose. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Rose sighed happily and a tear could be seen falling down the Doctor's cheek.

"Oh get a room you two!" Jack laughed as he threw a throw pillow at the Doctor's back.

"Yeah! What Captain Cheesecake said! Snog on your own time!" Mickey added. The Doctor and Rose broke apart, and smiled at each other. Rose wiped away the happy tears from the Doctor's face and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Doctor you are going to sit down with me tomorrow and explain why my Rose has two hearts, and what is going to happen to her." Jackie announced haughtily. The Doctor gulped nervously but looked glad he wasn't slapped.

"Right! Now on to to the teens presents. Jack and Rose, you also have a similar present." the Doctor explained. "All of you need to open them at the same time." Before he even got the word "time" out, everyone was ripping open the wrapping paper. Each present was a dark wooden box that had everyone's names written, in Circular Gallifreyan and in English, on the lid. As we all opened the lids of the boxes, shrieks of excitement could be heard from around the room. Each box contained a pair of converse, a sonic object (screwdriver, pen, or in Jack's case a new blaster), a book on rules of being a Time Lord/Lady (edited to fit the Doctor's lifestyle), a map of the TARDIS, a TARDIS owners manual, a list of rules for traveling with the Doctor, a booklet of physic paper, a credit stick, and a glass vial of glowing yellow-orange liquid. Everyone's converse was a unique color that matched the color of the light on their screwdriver or pen.

"Hey! My converse match my sweater!" Baryl observed happily.

"Yes! I made sure the TARDIS gave me a list of everyone's favorite colors so we could all match, yet be different at the same time." The Doctor explained. "Look Rose! I got you hot pink! Do you like them?"

"I love them Doctor!" Rose smiled. "I am also glad to have my own sonic screwdriver now. However, I am concerned as to why you gave the 18 of them glowing orange liquid."

"Ah yes! You see the children being sent to different dimensions got the tiny part of the time vortex that made them Gallifreyan, drained from them and put into glass vials instead of watches. Basically, each of you is going to have to drink that liquid, or else you will never return to your original genetics. Once you drink it, it will take between a day and a whole month for your body to fully change back. The process is going to be a little scary, but that is why we won't be leaving the TARDIS for a whole month. After we stop to get food and other necessities at the shopping planet, then you can all drink the liquid." The Doctor explained. We all nodded and eyed the vial nervously. "Of course it is completely up to you whether or not you drink it. However if you don't drink it by age 18, the change will remain permanent." We all nodded and Jack stood up.

"Well that was a very emotional present exchange." Jack observed. "How about we eat some dessert now." Everyone agreed and headed back to the table. People took coffee, tea, or more sparkling cider and wine, grabbed some dessert and spread out across the room. All the adults, except Jackie, were now officially drunk. After several hours and the fact that Jack, Mickey, and the Doctor had a drunken Just Dance battle, Jackie declared it was time for everyone to head to their rooms for the night. Jackie and Mickey said good night and were escorted by the Doctor to the console rooms so they could go back to their own flats. Jack, Rose, and the rest of us headed for our rooms after the Doctor had sent us into the time vortex and returned to the room to collect everyone. Halfway down the hallway Rose, had to stop because the Doctor had whispered something in her ear that caused her to break out into uncontrollable giggles. We glance warily back at them before continuing down the hallway and climbing the stairs to our rooms.


End file.
